


one of two

by shanlyrical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Creature Inside, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Master/Apprentice, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical
Summary: Although the Jedi did not cultivate their own bloodlines of power, there was no reason Bane’s new Sith couldn’t act differently. The more Bane thought about it, the more he liked the idea……and the more he wanted to claim Zannah’s body for himself and breed her.





	one of two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/gifts).

It dawned on Bane suddenly one day – Zannah had grown into an enchantingly beautiful young woman.

The better part of a decade had passed since he’d plucked the ten-year-old girl from the battlefields of Ruusan. She’d taken to Sith training with alacrity, and he remained confident that the Rule of Two was the path forward into the future for their Order. Eventually, Zannah would come to surpass him in mastery and slay him in a duel of dominance.

But what about afterwards? Zannah had demonstrated remarkably little overt interest in replacing Bane as the Sith Master and none whatsoever in seeking out a potential future apprentice. How would she locate her successor if she wasn’t actively looking for one? Would she just place her trust in the Force and hope that she, like Bane himself, would stumble upon a suitably biddable, Force-sensitive child?

_That _outcome, Bane decided, would not be sufficient. Too much was at stake to leave things to chance – the survival of the Order of the Sith itself! An alternative solution was required.

Bane had been pondering long and hard on this nettlesome problem for the past several Standard months, but it wasn’t until he looked at Zannah – really _looked_ at her – that he realized there was a indeed simple solution.

Although the Jedi did not cultivate their own bloodlines of power, there was no reason Bane’s new Sith couldn’t act differently. The more Bane thought about it, the more he obsessed over the idea…

…and the more he wanted to claim Zannah’s body for himself and _breed her_.

* * *

What Bane wanted, Bane got, and Zannah’s protests, fierce and furious though they were, soon quieted once Bane had her pinned beneath him.

She was shapely but small, and Bane, a large man by any standards, seemed to engulf her. His cock, foreskin peeled back from the red, wet glans like the skin of an overripe fruit, seemed to big too fit inside that tiny aperture between Zannah’s thighs, and she snarled as he began to push up into her.

Her cunt was tight, virginally tight. He was hurting her; the tightness almost hurt him as well. Bane knew with utter certainty from this that he would be her first. Maybe if he claimed her completely he could be her only. The thought galvanized him and he pushed harder, splitting her open wide with his cock in one brutal thrust to the hilt.

Bane roared as their hips clashed over and over; Zannah clawed at his back, leaving raw, bloody furrows. She was bleeding around his pounding cock, and the pleasure, the flow of the dark side between them, was more intense than anything he could remember having experienced. Truly, she was _his; _their child would also be his, his alone, his to use, his to possess. Yes, they would make a future Sith Master – a flash of precognition and he saw Zannah’s heaving belly swollen near to bursting with the fruit of his loins – and he saw the magnificent creature they’d made together waiting to tear itself free of her flesh—

Zannah saw it too and cursed him as she came, limbs flailing, tossing her golden-haired head from side to side, her inner walls clenching and releasing, clenching and releasing, and milking Bane’s own violent orgasm from his obscenely swollen, throbbing cock.

As he poured himself into her, coating her cervix with his semen, he already knew that his Zannah was a fertile field into which his seed would take root and grow.

And grow. And _grow_.

Their child would be a true monster.


End file.
